


Stacks On The Mill

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hidden Desires, M/M, Multi, New Arrivals, Orgy, Safe Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving on Atlantis, Corporal Stephie Anderson wasn't quite sure what she was doing so far from home. Settling into life on Atlantis, she finds her purpose and sets to creating a safe place for everyone to release the tension they all try so hard to hide. Within The Nest, secrets are revealed and a new peace discovered by so many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stephie's Arrival

No one looked twice at the latest group of marines to be delivered to Atlantis. Not one of them was particularly special or obvious. But while no one looked twice at the marines, one of the marines was looking twice at everyone around her. Her blue eyes shifted constantly and missed naught.  
'Mah Buh!' she uttered as she followed the rest of the group up the stairs and off towards her quarters. She saw things that no one else saw but she didn't quite know how they were all connected. It wasn't hard for her to see the looks that were passed between different people and those looks that were only ever given to the back of people. All of the looks were the same and told similar stories; of love and of desires unspoken.

Slipping into her quarters, Corporal Stephie Anderson looked around, her eyes scanning the room, never missing anything. She gave every square inch of her new quarters a thorough inspection before setting her bag on the bed and unpacking quickly.  
'Do prdele me! What am I doing here? This is not my place. Do Prkvancic! I'm here so I might as well make the most of this situation.' she uttered, switching between Czech and English without any real thought. Her father was Czech so it was only natural that she spoke some Czech.

Her unpacking finished, she wandered out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing and gazing out across the ocean, dreaming of home. When she had enough leave time accumulated, her father would take her back to the Czech Republic and they would just relax and enjoy the time they had together. Stephie would practise her Czech and her father would always watch over her, his keen grey eyes missing nothing. 

She was interrupted from her musing by a soft chime from the door. Sighing softly, she turned away from the magnificent visage and headed back inside. With a quick thought, she flicked the door open, smiling slightly. On the other side of the door stood a slim, scruffy looking guy in glasses but his eyes were so perceptive.  
'What can I do for you?' she asked, leaning in the doorway.  
'I could not help but notice that you uttered “my god!” when you were deposited in the Gateroom.' he started, smiling softly.  
'Ano, you are correct. My father is Czech and taught me much of their language. How did you know that is what I said?' Stephie asked, frowning slightly.  
'Forgive my manners. I am Radek Zelenka; I too am Czech. It is good to finally have someone else to talk to. May I come in?' he explained, his smile increasing slightly.  
'Of course. I feared that I would be unable to exercise my second language while here.' Stephie agreed, stepping aside and waving Radek inside.

***#***#***

As the days turned into weeks, Stephie was extremely grateful for having met Radek and the two became firm friends, laughing and sharing memories of the Czech Republic. They would insult and bemoan those they worked with and for and laugh at the antics of other people. She would challenge him to chess and managed to win about half the games the played. 

It was during on of heir chess games that she noticed Radek staring into space, gaze unfocused.  
'What troubles you my friend?' she asked softly in Czech, reaching out to rest her hand over his.  
'It is nothing Stephie. Just a dream that will not leave me.' he replied, turning his gaze onto her face.  
'Talk to me Radek. Get it off your chest. Let me help you.' she pressed, tracing her thumb lightly over his wrist.  
'It is clear that you will not drop this so I will tell you something. There is someone here that has caught my eye. They are brave, strong and handsome. He will assess you with a single glance and will either dismiss you as safe or treat you as a threat. I do not know much about him or even if he sees me. We have never worked together and rarely have anything much to do with each other. I have never said anything to him, for fear of his reaction. Life here is difficult enough, I do not need Rodney's friend and team-mate as my enemy.' Radek explained, gaze drifting away again.  
'Radek, if it is meant to be, it will happen. Time will tell whether you and this man will find each other.' Stephie smiled softly and sat back in her chair, watching Radek closely.  
'Ano, you are correct. I can still hope.' he agreed quietly before turning his attention back to the game at hand.


	2. Three Months Later

Stephie had a long list of pairings that she had spotted. Some had spoken to her and made their desires known but most were simply what she had noticed and remembered. Not all the pairings were strictly one on one; Ronon alone had seven different people interested in him. She had bounced ideas of some of her friends and now had a plan formed in her mind. She explored the city until she found the exact room she was looking for. It was fairly big and open with plenty of places on the roof and walls to hang sheer fabric drapes. 

It had taken a lot of work and a couple good-sized requisition lists for the Daedalus but at last she had the room set up to perfection. The invites had been hand delivered two weeks before, going only to those she had noticed and were on the list. No one had turned down the invite, but then, no one really knew what was going on.

***#***#***

She looked around the chamber one last time, smiling softly. The room was divided into a series of smaller compartments by sheer drapes and the floor was littered with soft cushions and floor rugs. Every small compartment had several bottles of lube tucked away and waiting for the right time. By the door stood several shelving units, lined with smaller, lockable compartments. These were for boots, radios and anything else likely to cause problems here, in this place. They would be automatically keyed to the user when items were placed inside so no one else could pinch anything. Stephie knew that she was possibly being over cautious but that was fine. Better safe than sorry.

She was just laying out the finishing touches when the first group arrived.  
'Welcome to The Nest. Come in, have a drink and relax. Someone will be out to direct you to your places soon.' she called, indicating the bar and vanishing behind the only thick curtain in the room. Moving quickly, she changed into a short, figure hugging black dress and stunning black heels. Her blonde hair fell sexily down over her shoulders, framing her face. 

The guys all looked up in wonder when she returned to the group.  
'Good, I see you are all making yourselves at home. Ever since coming here, I have noticed the surreptitious looks that you send to people and that other people here send you. Over by the door you will find small lockers. I ask you now to go and choose one. Inside, I want you to put your boots, jackets, radios and weaponry. Along with those items, put away any ranks or titles you have. Now that you are here, you are none of those things.' she started, flashing them all a quick smile.  
'What is this place all about?' Ronon asked, pulling several knives from his hair as he wandered over to the lockers with the rest of the group.   
'This place is designed to offer a range of services to those who choose to come and use our services. We strive to make everyone happy and remove the barriers and shields that so many of you have erected against any chances of romance and sex. You have all been chosen to arrive first because of everyone here, you have the most people desiring after you.' Stephie explained as the guys selected lockers and tucked everything inside.

The group looked a little lost as Stephie ushered them back to the couches in the middle of the room.  
'Ronon, you have the greatest number so you will be given the largest private room we have. Please, follow me.' she went on, taking his hand lightly. Ronon shrugged and rose, following Stephie into one of the curtained off rooms.  
'What is going on?' he asked when they were alone.  
'When your admirers arrive, I will send them through to you. It is entirely up to you what happens but from what I have been told, you will not be getting out of here any time soon. Just lay back and relax, they will be here soon.' she uttered before slipping through the curtains again and returning to the main group. 

Ronon shrugged and settled back on the cushions, leaning against the wall and sipping his beer. After almost eight years, he wasn't about to turn this down, even if nothing came out of it. As he relaxed, he turned his mind to a question. Who would be interested in me but too nervous to say something?

***#***#***

They didn't have long to wait for just as Stephie returned to the bar; the first wave of admirers arrived, looking around nervously.  
'Welcome to The Nest. Find an empty locker and leave your boots, jackets, radios and weaponry inside as well as any ranks or titles you have. Once you have done that, come and be seated.' she called, rising from her stool and wandering over to them. A couple of them hesitated before joining the main group by the lockers, tucking their items inside.  
'Now what?' Evan asked, settling on one of the couches.  
'It has come to my attention that each of you desires someone. I do not want to know why you did not make a move before now and I do not care. Just know, within this room, there is nothing to worry about. There is no rank or title here, you are simply people looking for love, affection or just sex. The reasons matter little, just relax and go with what feels right, there are no rules here.' Stephie grinned as she handed them all a beer.  
'How do you know such things?' Evan went on, watching her closely.  
'I have eyes Evan, and it is not hard to see the looks that you send your deepest desire. Do not be worried, you still have the right to walk away if you are unhappy. This is not permanent, just something for you all to try.' she replied, tapping Radek and Carson on the shoulder.  
'You two first, please, this way.' she added, taking their wrists and guiding them away.

Ronon finished his beer and settled back, eyes closing as he kept chasing the same question.  
'In here gentlemen. Be warned, there may be more people joining you later. Any arguments there?' she asked softly.  
'Nae, none from me.' Carson replied with a grin.  
'Nor from me. Love is a gift best shared.' Radek agreed, slinging one arm companionably around Carson's shoulders.  
'Very good. Go right in, he is waiting for you both.' Stephie added before wandering away again. Radek and Carson beamed as they parted the curtains and stepped into the room.

Ronon smiled softly, sitting up a little more.  
'You two? All this time and you never said a word. Why?' Ronon asked, indicating they should join him on the floor.  
'I have been hurt too many times, and so I was afraid to speak up.' Radek confessed with a soft sigh.  
'Self doubt mostly. I couldna see a reason why ye would want a man like me.' Carson added with a shy smile.  
'No more self doubt Carson. Okay?' Ronon asked, slipping one arm around Carson's shoulders and drawing him close.  
'Aye, no more.' he agreed, one hand stroking Ronon's chest, under his shirt.  
'No more fear Radek. All right?' he asked again, drawing Radek to him.  
'Certainly Ronon, as long as you will not do as has been done to me before.' Radek replied, snuggling closer.  
'Never Radek, not now that I know the truth. You will always be in my heart now.' Ronon assured the smaller man, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

***#***#***

Stephie smiled as she settled at the bar, listening to the sounds around her. Her ears told her everything she wanted to know. Moans and groans of pleasure filled the air, stoking the atmosphere and growing stronger. She picked up several different languages from the cacophony; most of them were a mystery to her but right in the middle of everything, she distinctively heard Radek.  
'Vice, dej mi prosim vice!' he cried, voice thick with passion.  
'English Radek, they don't understand you.' she uttered, chuckling softly.   
'Please Ronon, I need more.' he panted, voice cutting through everything else around them. 

She was so busy listening and patting herself on the back that she didn't realise someone had crept up behind her until strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
'Huh?' she grunted, looking over her shoulder. Carson grinned as he leant in, kissing her softly.  
'Ye watched us all and did all this ta make us happy but what about ye lass?' he asked softly when they broke apart.  
'I am used to denying myself in the face of other people's needs. Is Ronon not what you expected?' she explained, leaning into his chest slightly.  
'Nae, he is everything I expected and more. As ye can hear, he is quite busy with Radek.' Carson chuckled softly, one hand lightly stroking over her flat stomach.  
'Surely you can all share him. He seems like such a generous man.' Stephie commented, stroking her hands over Carson's bare arms.  
'Aye, we could but I think that ye deserve some attention. Come now lass, let me take care of yer needs.' Carson implored, hands growing bolder. Stephie tried to resist but lost out, rising to her feet and dragging Carson behind a different curtain, taking the smallest room, tucked in the corner beside Ronon's own section.

***#***#***

The vocal cries grew louder throughout the room and slowly, tentatively, different small groups would combine and move together, just releasing the tension built up over time spent alone and without real contact like this. Some of these larger groups migrated into the open central area and combined again, bodies piling up and writhing together, voices rising as they moved, sucking, stroking and fucking with abandon. Nothing else mattered to any of them but getting off again and again until they couldn't take any more. A few of them had already dropped but rather than leave the group, they stayed where they were, still involved and having fun.

During one of their position reversals, Stephie and Carson rolled under the curtain dividing them from Ronon and his lovers.  
'Ah, that's where you vanished to Carson. How good of you to take care of Stephie.' Radek called, carding his fingers lightly through Ronon's hair.  
'Well, now that you're here, you might as well stay.' Ronon added, groaning deep as one of the marines beside him took his cock deep into his throat.  
'I can see no fault with that. Go on Carson, Ronon deserves some more time with you.' Stephie agreed, sliding off Carson and crawling over to settle beside Ronon and Radek, tangling her fingers lightly in Radek's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. He went willingly, slipping one arm around her shoulders and deepening the kiss. Ronon sat up and moved to the side, wrapping his arms around Carson, which freed Radek up properly. Stephie took advantage of that and tumbled him onto his back, kissing her way over his chest and taking his cook into her mouth.  
'Do Buh!' Radek groaned; eyes drifting closed as she worked her magic. 

***#***#***

Stephie smiled softly as she lifted her head from Radek's chest and looked around. Most of the group had vanished but it wasn't hard to work out where they were.  
'Fuck yeah Ronon, just like that.' Sheppard groaned from the main room.  
'Radek, come on. Let's get out to the main party.' she called, shaking him slightly. Radek groaned and opened his eyes, letting Stephie haul him to his feet and out of the curtained room. 

His eyes went wide as they approached the seething mass of bodies on the floor, groping and fondling each other.  
'Coming Radek?' Stephie asked, squeezing in beside Teyla to run her hands up John's legs. Radek shrugged and wriggled into the group, hands on Evan's ass.

Stephie lost sight of Radek at some point during the afternoon but she couldn't find it in her heart to mind as she rode Ronon's thick cock. There were two different hands on her breasts but that was fine because everyone was relaxed and happy. Nothing else mattered but the relaxing effect of the group sex going on around her. Carson appeared beside her, his cock at eye level. Glancing up at him quickly, she leaned over and swallowed him to the root, one hand folded over his hip. Radek was suddenly there, bending Carson forward.  
'Aye, give it to me.' Carson breathed, relaxing under Radek's hands. Stephie smiled around his cock, her free hand tracing mindless patterns on Ronon's chest. Radek paused for a moment before thrusting into Carson in one swift move, groaning at the warm heat surrounding his cock. Carson moaned deep in his throat, lost in a haze of feelings. Ronon dazedly lifted one hand and ran his fingers down Carson's calf, smiling softly. 

It didn't take Stephie long to get them both off, Ronon leading the way. He clutched Carson's calf and groaned, long and low. Redoubling her efforts, she brought Carson off next. He threw back his head and cried out in ecstasy, his salty liquid flooding her mouth. That pulled Radek in as well and he added his voice to the chorus. All around them, the chorus grew and people dropped, curling up with whoever was closest. Stephie crawled off Ronon, easing her hand around Parrish's prominent erection. He groaned into Evan's shoulder, half asleep. She grinned and let him sleep as she worked him over gently. Finally he came, groaning again before sleep took him back into darkness.

Completely exhausted, Stephie laid her head down on Lorne's ankle and slept, a soft smile on her face. Carson sleepily lifted his head from Radek's shoulder and crawled over to her, snuggling up close and drifting back to sleep. Radek woke a few minutes later, shivering slightly. He inched forwards, settling his head on Stephie's knee and wrapping one arm around her thighs. Ronon rolled over and snuggled back down, arm thrown haphazardly over Radek's knees. The entire group was similarly entangled, hands and legs thrown over different people as they slumbered, completely exhausted.


	3. Next Morning

Rodney growled in irritation as he stalked down the corridor, heading for a large concentration of life signs. He was looking for Radek, needing to bounce a few new ideas off him. He wasn't responding to radio calls and wasn't in any of his usual haunts.  
'Where the hell are you Zelenka.' he uttered, turning the last corner and stopping dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air quickly, shaking his head in disbelief. The air was thick with the scent of sex, sex and more sex. Gathering every last ounce of courage, Rodney walked down the last short corridor and entered the room. 

He froze mid-step, staring at the sight before him. The floor was covered in naked bodies, twined together and fast asleep. Shaking his head again, he turned to go when he spotted a familiar pair of glasses sitting on the table. He picked them up carefully and rolled his eyes. Of all the places for Zelenka to be, he was here, somewhere in that tangle of bodies.

Stephie lifted her head groggily and looked around, spotting McKay by the door.  
'You're a little late for the party McKay.' she called, waving one hand weakly to him. She didn't really mean anything by the comment but she was far to tired to care. Rodney had never been invited in the first place.  
'Actually, I'm looking for Zelenka. Where is he?' McKay asked, not turning around.   
'Uhh, I know he's here somewhere. Hang on a tic.' Stephie groaned and half sat up, rubbing bleary eyes. Carson groaned softly beside her, cracking one eye open.  
'You seen Radek? Rodney wants him.' she asked, ruffling his hair.  
'Last I saw, he was over near Ronon. I left him to curl up with ye.' Carson replied sleepily.  
'Thanks Carson. You snuggle back down now, I'll find him.' she soothed, running her fingers through his hair until he settled back down. She felt another head on her knee and reached for it, carding fingers through soft hair.  
'Hmmm. Who's that?' Radek mumbled, squinting up at her.  
'Ah, there you are Radek. Rodney is looking for you. He's over by the door.' she grinned, stroking his cheek lightly.  
'Thank you Stephie. Now to get out of his tangle.' Radek replied, wriggling onto his back and sitting up. Ronon grumbled as Radek carefully extricated himself from the group and rose, easing his way over the rest of the sleeping bodies.  
'My uniform is over there behind the thick curtain. Put some clothes on.' Stephie called after him before snuggling back down with Carson.

Radek nodded and made his way around the group and behind the think curtain by the bar. Inside, Stephie's uniform was neatly folded up on a stool. Shrugging to himself, he grabbed her pants and pulled them on, pulling the belt tight and yanking on her shirt. Finally decent, he re-emerged, squinting as he carefully made his way to the door.   
'Here, figure you'll want these.' Rodney uttered, handing Radek his glasses.  
'Thank you Rodney. Now, what is it?' Radek asked, slipping them on.  
'I've noticed some problems with your calculations. Come along, there is work to be done.' Rodney replied as he turned and stalked out of the room. Radek sighed and retreated to the first curtained off area, quickly changing into his own uniform. He returned Stephie's uniform to her section and opened his locker before grabbing out his gear and walking quickly down the corridor after Rodney.

***#***#***

Gradually the group disentangled themselves and rose, relaxed and loose. Stephie winked at Carson before heading to their little corner of the room and grabbing her little black dress and the rest of her clothes before returning to the thick curtained section and dragging on her uniform. Ronon entered the room a few minutes later and wrapped her in a warm hug.  
'Thank you Stephie, for everything. You brought light into my dark life.' he uttered, kissing her forehead softly.  
'Any time Ronon, any time at all. Glad I could help you out.' she replied, returning the kiss before breaking away and returning to the main room. Everyone was grinning and drinking, laughing and enjoying the company.  
'Tha' was an interesting tattoo I spotted on yer shoulder Stephie.' Carson commented as she joined him on the couch.  
'Which one Carson? I've got a few.' she chuckled softly, offering him a wink.  
'Oh, do ye now? I only saw the fist and flag.' Carson replied as Ronon joined them, smirking.  
'I saw the two dogs on her shoulder. Any others?' he asked, sipping his coffee.  
'Yeah, there's the dogs, the fist and flag, the knives, the ammo belt, the other flag and the EGA. There are plans for more, but for now, that's the lot.' Stephie listed, ticking each one off on her fingers.  
'Oh, how come I missed so many of them?' Carson asked, eyes wide.  
'The EGA and the other flag are on my back. The dogs were in plain sight but you missed it. The knives are on my thighs but you were a little distracted there too.' Stephie chuckled softly as she stood and shucked her jacket and shirt. Carson and Ronon both stared as she turned slowly, each tat now obviously clear to them. 

On her left shoulder was a badly scared fist, clutching a Russian flag. Blood dripped over the hand, as if it had come from the flag itself. On the nape of her neck was the EGA outline, the symbol of the Marine Corps. On her lower back, spreading across her entire back was the Czech flag, flying proudly. Her right shoulder bore two dogfaces, their eyes sparkling with intelligence and life. Wrapped around her entire waist and only half visible about her pants was the ammo belt, loaded down with bullets. Winking seductively at the two men, she shimmied out of her trousers, revealing the two knives. The one on her left thigh was a pretty simple K-Bar knife but what made it interesting was the way it was tattooed in such a way as to look as if it was actually embedded into the flesh. Blood trickled down her leg and dribbled off the back of her ankle. On the other thigh was a much more ornate knife with three blades. Each blade was spiked and looked like it could do a lot of damage if it were real. Three leather thongs wrapped right around her thigh, as if they were holding it in place.

Stephie chuckled as she got dressed again and returned to her seat.  
'I wouldna have expected ye ta have so many.' Carson commented, finishing off his tea.  
'You'll find that I'm full of surprises my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do.' she replied before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. The rest of the group left in dribs and drabs until the room was empty, just waiting for the next time it would be needed.


End file.
